


Kostka

by Croyance



Series: 100 drabbli w 100 dni [49]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: 100 drabbli w 100 dni, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Tydzień Hawaii 5.0, Tydzień Hawaii 5.0 2016, mcdanno
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 20:59:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7907479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croyance/pseuds/Croyance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny jak zawsze narzeka, ale też zawsze ma powód...</p><p>Prompt 49. "Kostka"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kostka

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RainbowUnicorn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowUnicorn/gifts).



> Miał być inny fandom, ale lekko odeszłam od mojego planu. W końcu jest Tydzień Hawaii Five O i trzeba szaleć!
> 
> Betowała: wrotka777

– To wszystko, to twoja wina! Jakby nie wystarczyło, że mam uszkodzone kolano! Przez ciebie skakałem z dachu! – Danny siedział w karetce, klnąc na stojącego obok Steve'a.  
– Wcale nie musiałeś, mogłeś tam zostać. Ja spokojnie dałbym sobie radę.  
– Ciebie nie można zostawić samego nawet na pięć minut, bo zrobisz krzywdę sobie lub innym!  
– Nie przesadzaj, przecież...  
– Przy pierwszym spotkaniu mnie postrzelono! Nie będę mówił, co było dalej, a teraz to. – Wskazał na swoją nogę.  
– Rozmasuję ci kostkę jak tylko wrócimy do domu, nie martw się. Przecież zawsze przepraszam, ładnie przepraszam.  
          Danny musiał przyznać rację. Steve jak nikt potrafił błagać o przebaczenie.


End file.
